Together With You
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Naruto murid pindahan baru. Dia pindah karena sering ditindas di sekolah lamanya. Siapa yang bisa membuatnya kuat dan tidak kalah oleh masa lalu? Shounen-ai! SasuNaru! Don't Like, Don't Read! Chapter 3. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **© **Masashi Kishimoto, Boyfriend **© **Daisy Yamada.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC banget, gaje, abal, alur gajelas, dll.**

**Pair : SasuNaru. Mungkin yang lain akan muncul.**

**Genre : General, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks to :**_

shashi

zetha

kikuta

kimiko aiko

uzumaki hakuo

i'm here

amai-chan

Nuraini

Comel

dedev03

Guest

Ryuuki Ukara

Iria-san

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel

is0live89

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

#Normal Pov

"Haaah," pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto menghela nafas berat. Alasannya? Hari ini dia baru saja pindah ke sekolah baru. Jadi, harus bertemu dengan guru baru dan teman-teman baru yang sama sekali tidak dikenal.

'Mudah-mudahan saja sekolah yang ini lebih baik,' kira-kira kalimat itulah yang selalu ada dipikiran Naruto mengingat dia berhenti sekolah karena sering ditindas teman-temannya di sekolah yang dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto memasuki gerbang SMA Konoha. Setelah masuk, pemuda bermata biru itu langsung disuguhkan dengan keramaian yang amat sangat. Kelihatannya, sekolah ini sedang menerima pendaftaran murid kelas 1.

Murid-murid kelas 1 sedang berdesakan untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Karena Naruto murid pindahan kelas 2 SMA, jadi dia tidak perlu melihat papan pengumuman seperti murid kelas 1 yang lain.

Dia melewati segerombolan anak kelas 1 dan kembali melanjutkan acara berjalannya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang murid kelas 1 yang baru melihat papan pengumuman itu menghampiri Naruto. Dia anak laki-laki bernama Sora. Naruto tau itu, karena tidak sengaja melihat name tag yang dia pakai.

"Hai. Kau anak kelas 1 juga, kan? Kau masuk kelas 1 berapa? Kalau mau kita bisa bareng," kata anak bernama Sora itu.

'Karena seragamku baru, jadi dikira anak kelas 1,' batin Naruto. Naruto terus saja diam tanpa bersuara. Sora malah menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Eh, ng... nggak bisa! Aku baru ingat ada barang yang ketinggalan!" teriak Naruto lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sora yang ditinggal lari Naruto cuma bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Dia kenapa sih?"

Naruto terus saja berlari tanpa tau tujuannya. Sambil berlari, dia membatin 'Kalau aku bilang aku murid pindahan kelas 2, pasti dia akan tanya macam-macam soal sekolah lamaku. Tidak ada boleh tau tentangku di sekolah yang dulu!'

.

.

#Naruto Pov

Saat kukira sudah cukup jauh dari anak tadi, aku menghentikan lariku sambil ngos-ngosan. "Haah...haah. Kelihatannya dia sudah ja... Tunggu! INI DIMANA?!" teriakku.

Aku baru sadar tentang posisiku sekarang. What the hell? Gawat amat. Sama sekali nggak tau ini jalan apa.

.

.

#Normal Pov  
Walaupun Naruto tersesat, tapi dia tetap tidak menyerah menemukan jalan ke sekolahnya.  
Dia terus celingak-celinguk mencari sekolahnya. Ketika dia melihat ke atas, dia menemukan sekolahnya! Tapi ada di balik bukit yang sama sekali tidak tinggi.

'Mampus deh! Masa musti manjat bukit? Mendingan muter jalan... Tapi kalau mutar jalan, pasti lama. Gimana kalau telat masuk kelas? Baru masuk hari pertama, masa telat?' pikir Naruto, bingung.

'Yosh, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain!' pikirnya lagi.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjat bukit. Naruto terus berusaha memanjat bukit itu walaupun tangan dan kakinya sudah lecet-lecet.

15 menit kemudian, finally Naruto berhasil memanjat bukit itu. "Akhirnya sampai juga!" teriaknya kegirangan.

"Fiuh... capek," karena kelelahan, Naruto tanpa sadar tertidur di bawah pohon yang ada di bukit belakang sekolah.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

.

.

#Someone Pov  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dekat bukit belakang sekolah. Tempat yang biasa kudatangi untuk menghindari serbuan dari cewek-cewek yang mengecap dirinya sebagai fansku. 'Memangnya aku artis apa? Persetan dengan cewek-cewek gila itu!'

Langkahku terhenti saat aku menemukan seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang tidur telentang di dekat pohon.

'Walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya, kelihatannya anak ini satu sekolah denganku. Ngapain juga dia di sini? Pasti bolos. Kubangunkan saja deh,' kataku dalam hati.

Kududukan badanku di sebelahnya dan..

POK POK

"Oi, bangun, bangun," aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya -yang ternyata kenyal- dengan kedua tanganku.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian bangun lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Aku tertegun sejenak saat melihat matanya yang sebiru langit. "Cantik," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Anak itu membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk bersenderan di pohon dan menggosok-gosok matanya. "Hoahemm... ngantuk,"

Aku langsung berdiri karena menyadari dia sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

#End of Someone Pov

.

.

#Normal Pov

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sebelum menyadari kalau 'Gawat, aku ketiduran!' batinnya.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, dasar tukang bolos," suara baritone itu membuat Naruto menoleh marah ke sang empunya suara.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Siapa yang tukang bolos?"

"Kau,"

"Grrr. Aku nggak membolos, tau! Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Hn. Dobe," balas pemuda pantat ayam itu, mengambil langkah pergi.

'Sepertinya si pantat ayam itu satu sekolah denganku. Kalau begitu, berarti dia tau jalan ke kelasku dong,' pikir Naruto.

"Tung─tunggu dulu!" Naruto menarik baju belakang pemuda menyebalkan tadi. Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu merasa risih dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Apa?" tanyanya, dingin tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku murid pindahan baru kelas 2-B. Tolong tunjukkan jalan ke kelas baruku, ya." pinta Naruto.

Pemuda berambut raven memutar badannya ke belakang dan menatap mata shappire Naruto sebentar.

"Bukan urusanku," cuma kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sang pemuda tampan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Narutopun mengejarnya dari belakang. "Antarkan aku!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanku," jawabnya lagi.

"Uhh... Tolonglah!" bocah pirang akhirnya memohon juga.

Pemuda tampan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tampaknya dia sedikit tidak tega pada si pirang.

Hening sejenak dan...

"2-B? Ikuti saja aku," itu kata-kata yang ditunggu Naruto dari tadi. Wajah Naruto berbinar karena senang "Iya, Tuan tampan!"

Sambil berjalan, pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis karena nama panggilan yang diberikan bocah pirang itu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lorong Sekolah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan sambil sesekali melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat tenang dan tetap memasang tampang sok stoicnya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

Keduanya sama sekali diam tanpa suara. Suasana yang sunyi begini membuat Naruto sedikit canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa, Tuan Tampan?" kata Naruto, untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/N) : Holaaaaa, minna! Setelah hampir sebulan kagak ketemu, saya membuat penpik baru. Yang kedua lho! Berchapter lagi. So, for this fic. Mid to RnR? *copas author yang laen. Read and Review! Jaa ne minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **© **Masashi Kishimoto. Boyfriend **© **Daisy Yamada.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC parah, gaje, abal, alur gajelas, dll.**

**Pair : SasuNaru, yang lain akan menyusul.**

**Genre : General, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

#Normal Pov

"Sasuke ya?"

"Hn. Nih kelasmu," Sasuke menunjuk pintu kelas yang bertuliskan 2-B.

"Makasih sudah nganterin! Kalau kau kelas 2 berapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan santai, Sasuke masuk ke kelas 2-B. "Sama denganmu," jawabnya singkat. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali mengikuti Sasuke di belakang. Saat mereka berdua masuk, ternyata ada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke, darimana saja kau? Pelajaran sudah mulai dari 1 jam yang lalu," Kakashi bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malahan pemuda raven itu tidak menghiraukan senseinya dan langsung berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Guru bermasker itu hanya menghela nafas. Memang susah sekali menghadapi Uchiha, apalagi ini yang bungsu.

"Dan kau?" tanya Kakashi, kali ini kepada Naruto.

"Aku murid pindahan baru, Sensei!" jawab Naruto kelewat bersemangat.

Tampaknya, Sensei bermasker itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Terlihat dari matanya yang membentuk huruf U terbalik.

'Manis sekali anak ini. Ingin kucium,' batin Kakashi, mesum.

"Murid pindahan? Kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 15 tahun. Salam kenal!" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat beberapa laki-laki di kelas 2-B itu blushing.

'Manis banget,' kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. LOL

"Hmm.. Naruto. Kau duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Kakashi-Sensei seraya menunjuk bangku kosong sebelah Sasuke.

"Oke, Sensei," Naruto berjalan dan langsung duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Senseinya itu.[(A/N) : Sekedar pemberitahuan ya, reader. Di kelas 2-B itu jadi duduknya pada sendiri-sendiri alias satu-satu. Bukan dua-dua, oke?]

Setelah dia duduk di bangkunya, dia mendengar banyak perempuan yang berbisik-bisik seperti "Ah, enaknya duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun," atau "Uuhh... curang!" atau seperti "Padahal aku ingin duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun,"

Naruto tertegun sejenak dan menoleh ke samping kirinya.'Sepertinya dia sangat populer,ya.' pikir Naruto.

* * *

**===*SKIP TIME*===**

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Anak laki-laki kelas 2-B langsung mengerubungi meja si murid pindahan A.K.A Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto. Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Panggil saja Kiba. Salam kenal," anak yang di wajahnya mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik, mengulurkan tangan ingin bersalaman dengan Naruto. Naruto membalas menjabat tangan Kiba "Salam kenal juga, Kiba."

"Neji Hyuuga," Kali ini yang bicara adalah pemuda tampan berambut panjang yang berwarna coklat.

"Salam kenal, Neji." Naruto dengan semangat menjabat tangan Neji juga.

Naruto juga berkenalan dengan Shikamaru Nara (pemuda malas, tapi jenius), Kankurou, Utakata, Menma, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dll. Naruto merasa senang karena temannya yang sekarang, baik-baik. Dia ternyata juga diam-diam menyukai Sakura, gadis cantik berambut soft pink. Naruto sudah sangat menyukai Sakura saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar," kata Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi ke toilet? Mau kutemani?" tawar Menma pada Naruto.

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, pergi ke luar kelas, dan menuju ke toilet.

Setelah selesai ke toilet, Naruto bergegas kembali ke kelasnya. Saat di depan pintu kelas, Naruto bisa mendengar orang yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hei, menurutmu kenapa si Naruto pindah ke sekolah kita, ya?"

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Tangan Naruto yang tadinya ingin menggeser pintu kelas, terhenti seketika.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekolah kita lebih bagus daripada sekolahnya yang dulu,"

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

"Enggak kok! Aku dengar sekolahnya yang dulu itu lebih keren dari sekolah kita,"

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Keringat dingin mulai muncul dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Atau jangan-jangan... dia ada masalah dengan teman-teman di sekolah lamanya,"

Naruto kaget dan langsung berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. "Haah.. Haah. Jangan-jangan mereka tau? Ba─bagaimana ini?" kata Naruto sambil menormalkan nafasnya. Dia ketakutan kalau mereka tau tentangnya di sekolah yang dulu, mereka akan menganggap Naruto pengecut, pecundang, lemah, cengeng dan pasti dia akan ditindas lagi.

'Aku nggak boleh kalah oleh masa lalu. Ya, harus berjuang!' batin Naruto menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'Ta─tapi…' tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya itu.

"Oi, Dobe." panggil seseorang kepada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah orang itu dan marah-marah.

"Kau! Seenaknya saja memanggilku Dobe! Dasar Teme!"

"Ngapain kau disini? Sudah bel masuk," kata Sasuke, datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Teme!" jawab Naruto, sedikit membentak.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Heran dengan sikap Naruto.

Mereka saling diam sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menaruh tubuh yang lebih ringan darinya itu di sebelah kanan pundaknya. (Kayak gendong karung beras gitu deh)

"Teme! Apa-apaan kau! Turunkan aku!" teriak Naruto. Yang diteriaki malah cuek bebek dan masih melanjutkan acara berjalannya sambil menggendong Naruto.

.

.

#Naruto Pov

'Brengsek! Kenapa dia menggendongku seperti ini?' batinku.

"A-aku malu! Turunkan aku! HEEEII!" teriakku. Sudah pasti orang malu kalau digendong seperti ini, kan?

.

.

#Normal Pov

TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar jelas di lorong sekolah yang kini sedang kosong.

"Sekarang lagi jam pelajaran, jadi nggak akan ada yang lihat," kata Sasuke.

TAP TAP

Saat dikira sudah sampai, pemuda tampan itu menurunkan Naruto.

"TUNG─!" teriakan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari pundaknya dengan ehm...

Lembut... dan hati-hati (?)

'Eh?'

Ternyata Naruto di turunkan di depan pintu kelas 2-B.

Sasuke hanya diam, sedangkan Naruto menggenggam ujung jas sekolahnya erat. Dia takut untuk masuk.

Pemuda raven yang sepertinya mengetahui itu, langsung menepuk sambil sedikit mendorong punggung Naruto untuk maju.

"Kamu mau berjuang, kan? Buruan masuk sana," kata Sasuke.

'Jangan-jangan dia ta─' batin Naruto.

"A─apa sih?!" sahut Naruto.

Saat menoleh ke belakang, Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan pergi menjauhi kelas.

"Lho? Dia nggak ikut pelajaran?"

Naruto menatap pintu kelasnya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Kemudian, dengan ragu-ragu dan tangan yang gemetar, dia menggeser pintu kelasnya.

Ketika Naruto masuk...

"Naruto!"

"Ke toilet lama banget,"

"Dari mana aja sih?"

"Kenapa, kenapa? Naruto tersesat?"

Kira-kira begitu semua pertanyaan dari teman-temannya saat melihat Naruto masuk ke kelas.

"Ah,"

Menma dan yang temannya yang lain juga melihat Naruto terlambat masuk ke kelas, datang menghampirinya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Nar? Kami khawatir kau kenapa-napa,"

"Nggak apa-apa kok," Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oi, ayo kembali ke pelajaran!" seru Asuma-Sensei yang sedang mengajar.

"Baik, Senseiiiii." Murid-murid 2-B yang tadinya gaduh, kembali konsentrasi ke pelajarannya.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari teman-temannya. Ketakutan Naruto yang tadi, jadi hilang sepenuhnya.

'Syukurlah, aku kembali.' pikir Naruto, senang.

Tanpa memperhatikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya curiga.

* * *

***SKIP TIME : hari Kamis. Saat pelajaran Matematika***

* * *

"Kalian bisa menjawab peRtanyaan kedua?" ujar Kurenai-Sensei di depan kelas.

"Ini sudah dipelajari di kelas 1. Sudah berkali-kali. Jadi mudah, kan?"

"Nah, jawab pertanyaan ini..."

'Ukh, mudah-mudahan bukan aku!' batin Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuuga, kerjakan."

"Ba-baik, Sensei."

Mendengar namanya tidak dipanggil, pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas lega. Setelah Hinata selesai mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, Kurenai-Sensei tersenyum.

"Ya, sempurna. Kalau begitu, bahan untuk tes hari Senin nanti sampai pelajaran hari ini, ya."

"Ini hanya mengulang pelajaran gampang, kan?!"

Setelah berkata begitu, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Kurenai-Sensei keluar dari kelas 2-B.

'Bagaimana ini…'

"Bye, Naru. Aku ke klub ya!" seru Menma dan Kiba, bersamaan.

"Ya, Selamat berjuang." balas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'Kalau aku dapat nilai 0, mungkin semuanya akan menganggap aku bodoh,' pikir Naruto, dengan lesu dia keluar dari kelas 2-B.

Dia tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, tapi pergi ke perpustakaan kota Konoha.

Naruto masuk ke perpustakaan itu, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

'Aku lama nggak sekolah. Apa itu juga akan ketahuan?' Naruto berpikir dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

GREB!

.

.

Dia tiba-tiba menggenggam buku yang dibawanya.

"Ng… nggak mau!"

'Aku nggak mau ketahuan!'

'Masih ada 3 hari. Aku akan berusaha!' tekad si pemuda pirang.

Naruto membuka buku Matematikanya dan mulai belajar.

* * *

**_H-3, Perpustakaan Kota Konoha_**

* * *

Sehabis pulang sekolah, Naruto tetap ke perpustakaan itu untuk belajar agar mendapatkan nilai bagus di ulangan nanti.

Saat Naruto belajar di meja panjang biasanya, ada sepasang mata onyx yang tidak sengaja melihat Naruto sedang serius belajar.

'Si Dobe,' pikir Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali mencari buku yang ingin dipinjamnya di rak.

* * *

**_H-2, Perpustakaan Kota Konoha_**

* * *

"Nggak bisa,"

"Sama sekali nggak ngerti," keluhnya.

Naruto kembali menaruh pulpennya di meja perpustakaan dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Yang lain juga, apa ada di buku pedoman, ya?"

* * *

**_H-1, Perpustakaan Kota Konoha_**

* * *

Walaupun libur, rupanya murid pindahan itu tetap pergi ke perpustakaan.

Naruto kini berdiri di antara rak buku dan membaca sebuah buku, mencoba mengerti penjelasan di buku tesebut.

'Tidak ada satupun soal yang kubisa,'

PRAK

Dia menutup buku pedoman Matematika yang tadi dibacanya. Naruto duduk di lantai dan memeluk lututnya erat.

'Padahal tesnya besok,'

Cairan bening perlahan turun dari mata biru Naruto.

"Uhh."

'Aku... masih belum mau menyerah,'

Selama beberapa menit, Naruto tetap duduk dan memeluk lulutnya.

Padahal di depannya ada seorang pemuda tampan berambut ravan yang berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan pemuda pirang di bawahnya.

Selesai mengusap air mata, Naruto menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Sasuke yang memakai kaos dan jaket yang tidak di resleting sedang menatapnya datar.

'EH! Kenapa ada dia?!' batin Naruto.

"Mengganggu," Sasuke berkata, dingin.

Pemuda bermata biru mencoba berdiri tapi bertabrakan dengan tubuh Sasuke dan menyebabkan buku yang dibawa Naruto jatuh semua.

'Sialan!' pikir Naruto, kesal.

Naruto duduk lagi di bawah lalu membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam, dia ikut duduk di bawah dan membantu Naruto membereskan buku.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil sebuah buku.

"Matematika?"

"AH!" Naruto segera merebut buku itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan kau nggak bisa matematika, terus nangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

TAP TAP

"KH!" Naruto mendengus kasar dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang rupanya kembali ke meja.

"Yang benar saja!"

Naruto menggeser kursi dan duduk di sana. Sasuke juga mengikuti pemuda pirang itu dan duduk di belakang Naruto sehingga mereka duduk saling membelakangi.

"Mana mungkin aku begitu!"

"Jangan ribut!" tegur penjaga perpustakaan kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung diam seketika karena teguran itu. Dia kembali melanjutkan acara belajarnya.

"Adik keluar rumah dengan berjalan, 6 menit kemudian kakak mengejar adik dengan sepeda."

"Dalam kecepatan setiap menitnya adik maju 50 m, dan kakak maju 200 m. Berapa menit kakak menyusul adik?"

Naruto membaca soal di buku itu dengan pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Ngg…" pemuda manis itu sedang berpikir.

"6 menit!" jawab Naruto, percaya diri.

"2 menit," sahut Sasuke, mengoreksi jawaban Naruto yang salah.

"Oi, Teme. Gara-gara kau, aku kena marah. Jadi tolong diam, dong!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Heh, Dobe. Bukannya suaramu yang keras itu yang ribut?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke memutar badannya ke belakang dan menatap Naruto.

"Cih!" decih Naruto.

"Soal yang tadi dijawab dengan rumus persamaan yang pertama. Kamu kerjakan terus, tapi nggak ngerti sama sekali kan?"

Pemuda berambut raven bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Naruto.

"Soal yang begini… mau kuajari?"

"Hah? Nggak usah! Jangan ganggu aku!" tolak Naruto, kembali fokus pada buku.

"Ng... 2 menit, ya."

Sasuke baru saja akan kembali ke tempat duduknya sampai...

"Lho... kenapa 2 menit?" tanya Naruto, entah kepada siapa.

"Makanya..." sela Sasuke.

.

.

TEP

.

.

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di meja Naruto dan mengurung Naruto di antara kedua tangannya.

"Pertama-tama buat rumusnya dulu,"

'GHEH!'

"Pertama, bikin umpama x. Hei, dengar dong!"

Pemuda raven mendecak kesal karena dia baru saja akan menjelaskan jawabannya, Naruto malah menarik diri dan bukunya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ungkapkan kondisi dengan salah satu cara, lalu pakai rumus persamaan pertama," jelas Sasuke.

"Ka-kau cuma mau mengejekku, kan?!" kata Naruto.

"Aku nggak akan bilang terima kasih!" ucapnya lagi.

"Hn. Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma berpikir kalau orang bodoh itu menarik," kata Sasuke sambil megambil salah satu buku Naruto.

"Yang ini?"

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Pertama, waktunya adalah x. Kakak mengejar adik. Jarak yang mereka tempuh sama, kan? Adik plus 6 menit. Kedua hal ini sama. Dengan rumus seperti ini, kalau dipecahkan berarti x=2. Jawabannya 2 menit," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

'Caranya begini,' batin Naruto.

"Ada 3 soal yang mirip. Coba kerjakan," ujar Sasuke.

"I-iya!" jawab Naruto.

Saat Naruto sedang mengerjakan soal.

"Lho? Tunggu. Kenapa di sini jawabannya ini?"

Sadar Naruto sedang kesulitan mengerjakan soal, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat belakang kepala Naruto.

"Soal ap..."

.

.

DUK!

.

.

"Aku ngerti!"

Naruto bangun tiba-tiba dan alhasil dagu Sasuke sukses jadi korban tabrakan kepala Naruto.

"Aku ngerti!" sahut Naruto dengan memasang tampang yang super polos sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit terkena benturan tadi.

"Puh, ternyata orang bodoh itu memang nggak membosankan." Kata pemuda raven tersebut, tertawa kecil.

'HEE! Ke-ketawa!' batin Naruto, kaget.

Pemuda berambut raven itupun kembali melanjutkan mengajari Naruto materi untuk ulangan besok.

* * *

***Skip Time* Setelah selesai belajar.**

* * *

"Sepertinya aku bi─sa?"

"Nah, sudah kutandai. Pelajari sampai di sini," Sasuke sedang memberi tanda soal yang harus Naruto pelajari di rumah.

"Baiiiik," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan dari kursinya dan menepuk pelan kepala Naruto menggunakan buku.

"Berjuanglah,"

.

.

*DI RUMAH NARUTO

"Naruto, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering terlambat pulang. Kamu baru saja masuk sekolah baru dan kamu gampang terkena serangan. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri," nasihat Iruka, paman Naruto.

"Ya. Nggak apa-apa. Paman jangan khawatir. Teman-temanku juga baik-baik. Sepertinya aku akan menyukai sekolah yang ini,"

* * *

***Keesokan harinya***

* * *

"Tes dimulai," kata Kurenai-Sensei kepada murid-murid 2-B.

Saat Naruto melihat lembar soalnya dia terkejut. 'Soal-soal yang dikerjakan kemarin lumayan banyak keluar!'

'Hebat! Mungkin aku bisa!' semangat Naruto.

"Sebelum pulang, akan Ibu bagikan hasil tesnya,"

'Tepat seperti yang kupelajari kemarin,'

"Soal yang susah juga ada,"

"Rata-rata dapat nilai 70 deh," kata teman-teman Naruto.

"Uzumaki," panggil Kurenai-Sensei.

"Ya, Sensei!"

"Ini," Kurenai-Sensei menyerahkan lembar jawaban Naruto.

"AAH!" Naruto tersenyum senang dengan nilainya.

"Naruto gimana?" tanya Utakata.

"Dapat delapan puluuuuh!" serunya, terlalu senang.

"Waduh,"

"Ahahaha. Senang banget, ya."

"Tentu saja!"

Sasuke yang mendengar nilai ulangan Naruto, tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan kelas 2-B.

"Ng? Naruto penerapannya benar, tapi dasarnya salah!" teliti Utakata sambil melihat lembar jawaban Naruto.

"Geh! Benarkah?"

"Belajarnya terlalu mendalam sih,"

"Uwah. Sayang tuh, Naruto."

'Syukurlah, nggak ketahuan...'

'Berkat sihir si Teme, ya.'

Naruto menoleh ke arah kursi Sasuke dan mendapati tempat duduk Sasuke yang kosong.

'Teme,'

Naruto terus berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Mencari seseorang.

"Apa sudah pulang?"

'Aku harus bilang terima kasih,'

Naruto juga mencari orang itu dengan melihat lewat jendela. Dia melihat ke sekitar bawah.

'Itu dia!' Akhirnya ketemu juga.

Begitu melihat Sasuke ada di belakang sekolah, Naruto lantas berlari secepat mungkin ke sana.

.

.

.

SRAK

.

.

.

Suara sepatu Naruto yang menginjak dedaunan kering membuat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menyeder di pohon menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

'Dobe,'

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke, tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"A-aku mau bilang terima kasih!" sahut Naruto.

"Te─terima kasih,"

"Fuh," Sasuke menghela nafas ringan dan menatap Naruto.

"Bukannya kamu bilang nggak akan berterima kasih?"

"Aku berubah pikiran!"

"Hn. Begitu,"

'Ah, bodoh kau Naruto! Bukan begitu caranya!' batin Naruto.

"Ah... Ng..."

"Terima kasih, Teme. Hehe," kali ini Naruto mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mata onyx itu sedikit melebar melihat senyum Naruto. Sasuke menoleh dan kembali menatap Naruto dalam. Sadar ditatap dalam seperti itu, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

'A─aku nggak bisa kembali menatapnya,' pikir pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama," ujarnya, akhirnya.

"Kh…!"

Naruto menoleh dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

'Gimana nih?! Aku senang. Senang sekali,' batinnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali memandan lurus ke depan. Rambutnya tertiup angin dan itu membuatnya tampak semakin keren.

'Syukurlah aku pindah sekolah… karena dengan begitu, aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke,'

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apdet ulang deh! soalnye yang kemaren gaje bener! (nyadar). Okesip! Ng... Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara ; Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Inspirated manga 'Boyfriend' © Daisy Yamada.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Koridor-koridor kelas Konoha High School nampak kosong. Semua murid sedang berkumpul di kelas masing-masing karena telah masuk jam ke-5, yaitu _Long home room (1)._

Long home room kali ini bukan diadakan untuk memilih pengurus kelas, tapi karena… sebentar lagi akan ada festival olahraga!

Saat ini, di Kelas 2-B.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau mengajukan diri jadi panitia festival olahraga?" tanya wali kelas 2-B, Kakashi Hatake dengan senyuman misterius di balik maskernya.

SHIIING

Suasana kelas yang tadinya sedikit berisik, kini hening seketika.

"Haah. Malas banget!" celetuk Kiba, memecah kesunyian.

"Ah! Benar, tuh."

"Mana ada yang mau,"

"Bikin repot!"

Begitulah kata dari hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya, berniat mendukung Kiba. Mendengar itu, Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada sang Sensei.

"Hoi, hoi." panggil Kakashi-sensei, sweatdrop.

"Yang bersedia jadi panitia, boleh memakai ruang audio visual di sekolah ini sesuka hati!" bujuknya.

"Nggak butuh!" teriak mereka, serempak.

'Yare-yare~' batinnya, sudah lelah menghadapi ulah semua murid kelasnya.

'Panitia festival olahraga? Intinya, sih, bagian repot-repot. Mana ada orang yang mau? Ini, sih, harus diambil pakai undian,' batin Naruto, menghela nafas.

SHIIING.

Kelas kembali sunyi. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bersuara. Kakashi memijat dahinya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang mau mengajukan diri," ujar guru bermasker itu, sambil bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kelas 2-B. "Long home room selesai. Jam bebas." ujarnya lagi, lalu pergi keluar dengan lesu.

"Yes! Tidak perlu repot-repot jadi panitia! Iya, 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Kiba, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba telah berdiri di samping meja Naruto.

"Ahaha… tentu saja." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

.

.

.

[ *Skip Time!* ]

.

.

.

[ Hari – H, Festival Olahraga Konoha High School. ]

"Oi, kelas kita ikut lomba apa saja?" tanya laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik pada orang di sebelahnya, Hyuuga Neji. Naruto, Neji, dan Kiba dan anak kelas 2-B yang lainnya kini memakai kaos kelas dan sedang berusaha memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah untuk kelas mereka.

"Pertama, basket." jawab Neji, tenang dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Yosh! Kita rebut kemenangan untuk kelas 2-B!" seru Kiba, bersemangat sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Oke! Ayo, ke tempat pertandi–Lho? Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, sepertinya dia tidak ikut festival olahraga lagi," jawab Kiba.

"He? Kenapa?"

"Yah, dia itu 'kan memang tidak tertarik dengan acara semacam ini,"

"Begitu," ucap Naruto, pelan.

'Oh, iya! Dia pasti di sana!' batinnya. 'Aku akan membuatnya ikut lomba!'

Naruto berjalan ke meja depan dan mengambil sebuah kaos putih, lalu berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto mau kemana, tuh?"

"Entahlah,"

…

Sementara itu, di bukit belakang sekolah.

"WOI, SA–SU–KE!" teriak Naruto pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang tidur nyenyak di bawah pohon.

"Hn?" ujar Sasuke, sembari menguap dan meggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Ada apa?"

"Nih," ujar Naruto, meyodorkan kaos putih itu di depan mata si Uchiha bungsu.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Sasuke, mengusap rambut ravennya yang agak berantakan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan Sasuke dan berkata dengan tampang serius. "Ayo, ikut festival olahraga!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal. 'Jadi, dia membangunkan aku cuma untuk ini? Dasar Idiot,' batinnya.

"Nggak mau," jawabnya, datar.

"Pertandingan pertama itu basket! Kau pasti jago!"

"Malas," ujar Sasuke, sambil tiduran di bawah pohon dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

"Oi, oi! Teme! Jangan tidur!" seru Naruto. "Yang lain pasti jadi semangat kalau ada kau. Jadi, ayo ikut!"

"Ada atau nggak ada aku juga nggak ada bedanya. Nggak usah mengurusiku, deh."

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cempreng. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik kemeja putih milik si pemuda raven.

"Berisik," jawab si pemuda raven, dingin dan ketus. Dia menepis dengan kasar tangan Naruto yang sedang menarik-narik bajunya.

"Oiii!"

"…"

Sasuke hanya diam dan melipat tangannya kebelakang. Kedua tangannya dijadikan bantal dan dia memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba tidak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Oiiii!"

"…"

"Baiklah! Walau tidak ada kau, kelas 2-B juga sudah pasti menang!"

Pemuda blonde itu sudah menyerah membujuk Sasuke dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat pertandingan.

Setelah dirasanya Naruto sudah pergi jauh, Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya.

Tangan putihnya terjulur, berusaha mengambil baju untuknya yang lupa dibawa Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe," ujar Sasuke.

…

[ Gedung Olahraga, Tempat Pertandingan Basket. ]

"Jadi, kau tidak berhasil membujuknya?" tuntut Kiba.

Anak-anak kelas 2-B telah berkumpul di gedung olahraga untuk pertandingan pertama melawan kelas 2-A.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berhasil membujuknya?" tanyanya, lagi.

"Kalau kau bertanya itu lagi…" ujar Naruto. "Akan kujejalkan bola basket ini ke mulutmu!"

"Aku 'kan cuma mengecek!"

"Iya. Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik," kata Naruto, berlatih men-dribble bola basket di tangannya.

"Fuh, jadi begitu. Lagipula kita nggak butuh Sasuke. Tanpa dia pun, kita pasti bisa menang," ucap Kiba, terlalu percaya diri.

"Pertandingan pertama kelas 2-A dan 2-B. Kapten tim diharap maju untuk pelemparan koin," ujar sang wasit.

"Aku ke sana dulu ya, Naruto!" kata Kiba, menepuk punggung Naruto sebelum dia berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Ah! Ya… ya!"

Sekarang saatnya pelemparan koin untuk menentukan giliran mendapat kesempatan pertama untuk menyerang. Kedua kapten tim saling berhadapan. Wasit di tengah-tengah mereka telah melemparkan koin. Kelas 2-A mendapatkan bola pertama.

"Mulai!"

Suara peluit dibunyikan, tanda bahwa pertandingan sudah dimulai. Anggota kelas 2-A yang banyak dari klub basket mulai menguasai permaian. Naruto dan yang lainnya terlalu serius bermain sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka semua, terutama si pemuda pirang.

[*Skip Time!*]

PRIIT!

"Babak pertama selesai!" kata sang wasit.

Babak pertama kali ini, kelas 2-A memimpin dengan skor 12 point dan kelas 2-B dengan skor 2 point. Anak-anak kelas2-B rupanya kepayahan dengan permainan basket kelas 2-A yang banyak anak klub basketnya.

"Haah… haah… haah. Gawat." ucap Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat kelelahan. Ditambah lagi, kakinya sedikit sakit karena sempat terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Masih bisa main?" tanya Menma, mengulurkan handuk basah dan air minum pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto, menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

BLUSH!

Tiba-tiba saja semburat merah menjalar di wajah Menma karena mendapatkan senyuman dari Naruto. Dia tercengang dan jadi gugup, tapi berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"A–ah! I–ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa!" ucapnya, dengan wajah memerah.

"Skornya gawat, tuh. Padahal tadi sudah ngomong besar," sindiran Ino tiba-tiba terdengar dari pinggir lapangan.

"Ce–cerewet! Di kelas 2-A banyak anggota tim basketnya!" teriak Kiba, merasa sangat tersinggung.

"Makanya, jangan suka sombong!" kali ini yang berteriak adalah Sakura. Dia sudah sengaja datang untuk menyemangati tim kelasnya, tapi malah kalah.

"Cih! Coba saja kau yang melawan mereka," ujar Menma, kesal setengah mati dengan ejekan cewek-cewek yang nggak punya kerjaan kayak Sakura dan Ino.

"Hei, kalian! Don't mind!" nasihat Naruto saat melihat aura-aura kesal dari timnya. "Di babak berikutnya kita berusaha membalikkan keada–"

"Oi!"

Panggilan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan baju putih kelas di hadapan mereka, serentak membuat seluruh tim kelas 2-B tercengang seketika.

"Di babak selanjutnya… biarkan aku main," ujar laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Woi, itu Sasuke!"

"Be–benar,"

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau main?" tanya Neji, menghampiri sang bungsu Uchiha yang sedang berusaha memakai ikat kepala miliknya.

"Karena…" kata Sasuke, menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pelan kepala pirang itu, lalu terus berjalan ke lapangan. "Sepertinya ada orang bodoh yang sedang berusaha keras,"

Peluit tanda babak kedua pun dibunyikan. Kiba mendapat bola pertama, lalu mendribblenya sampai tengah lapangan.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya, lalu melempar bola basket itu pada Sasuke.

"Nice pass,"

Sasuke menangkap bola itu lalu melompat dengan gaya cool-nya. Bola basket itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam ring. Menambah skor untuk kelas 2-B. Pertandingan pun berlanjut.

…

PRIIT!

"Pertandingan selesai! Skor akhir 22 untuk kelas 2-B dan 12 untuk 2-A!"

"Kita menang!"

"Yeah!"

"Horee!"

"Sip. Selanjutnya kita lomba lari gendong, ya? Ayo, kita ikut lomba itu!" seru Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Neji.

"Sayangnya, perwakilan dari setiap kelas cuma dua orang," jelas Utakata.

"Souka. Kalau begitu, ayo ikut lomba itu denganku, Naruto!" kata Kiba. Dia berusaha menarik tangan Naruto, tapi ditepis oleh seseorang.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu menepis tanganku begitu?!" protesnya.

"Biar aku dan si Dobe ini yang mewakili kelas untuk lomba itu. Kalian ikut lomba lain saja," ujar Sasuke, datar. Tangannya menarik tangan kanan Naruto pelan dan membawanya keluar dari gedung olahraga.

…

"Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku, Teme!"

"…"

"Woi! Aku sedang bicara denganmu, nih!"

"…"

"Tem–"

BUK!

Naruto menabrak dada Sasuke karena tiba-tiba pemuda Uchiha itu membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

"Aduh! Kau itu apa-apaan, sih?!"

Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. Saat menatap balik mata onyx milik Sasuke, mendadak, dia seperti tertelan dalam kegelapan yang tidak berujung. Jantungnya serasa terpompa lebih cepat dan wajahnya memanas.

'Ada… apa ini? Jantungku… berdetak kencang,' batin Naruto, heran.

"Dobe?"

"Haah? A–ah! Sa–Sasuke!" ujarnya, saat sadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tanya kau mau ikut lomba lari gendong, 'kan?"

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo." ajak Sasuke.

"Baik!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai ke lintasan pertandingan dan sudah bersiap-siap di garis start. Beberapa peserta yang lain pun telah bersiap-siap di sana.

"Ne, Teme. Nggak apa-apa nih kau menggendongku?"

"Kalau terlalu berat, paling kujatuhkan." jawabnya, sambil mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya yang agak mengendur.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?!" desis Naruto.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke.

Si Uchiha bungsu itu berjongkok, memberi gesture agar Naruto naik ke punggungnya. Mengerti gesture tersebut, Naruto naik dengan ragu-ragu ke punggung itu. Akhirnya, dia telah tergendong aman di punggung Sasuke yang kokoh.

"Nah, pertandingan akan diimulai. Dimulai dari hitungan ketiga," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata yang merupakan salah satu panitia festival olahraga ini.

"1,"

"2,"

"3,"

"Pegangan yang erat," bisik Sasuke, pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh orang yang digendongnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengganggukan kepala.

"Mulai!" teriak wanita bernama Karin itu.

Sasuke mulai berlari dengan kencang. Dia memegang kedua kaki Naruto dengan erat. Sementara, pegangan kedua tangan di leher Sasuke dipererat oleh Naruto. Peserta yang lain pun tertinggal sangat jauh.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke terus berlari kencang menuju garis finish. Dia hampir sampai dan akhirnya berhasil menyentuh garis finish.

Setelah berhasil mencapai garis finish, Sasuke pun menurunkan Naruto dari punggungnya dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Juara pertama, kelompok merah kelas 2-B!" seru Kari, bersemangat.

"Yeiii, menang! Kita menang, Teme!" seru si pemuda bermata biru shapirre itu. Dia berlari hendak memeluk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah menahan wajah Naruto agar tidak mendekat padanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," ujarnya, dingin. "Badanmu terlalu berat. Punggungku jadi sakit,"

"A–apa kau bilang? Badanku berat karena otakku besar!"

"Orang bodoh sepertimu sudah pasti otaknya kecil,"

"Apa-apaan kau?! Dasar Baka-Sasuke!"

"Setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu,"

"Ck, Teme-pantat-ayam!"

"Do–"

"Yo, Naruto," panggil seseorang.

"Hm?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada si empunya suara. Saat melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya, dia membulatkan mata biru langitnya–kaget.

"Ga–Gaara…"

"Lama nggak ketemu, ya… Naru-cengeng,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== TBC! ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1) : Di jepang ada mata pelajaran _home room_. Diisi oleh wali kelas.

(A/N) : Ciaossu! Udah lama, nih nggak update ff yang ini. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate walaupun ceritanya sudah pasti gak jelas. Gaara juga udah muncul ^^ , tapi jangan kecewa, ya kalau karakter Gaara di cerita ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira! Sampai ketemu chapter depan! Jaa, ne!

Sign,

Rahma Lau.

P.S : Review, please!


End file.
